Kamari
Kamari is an adult male spotted hyena. He is a member of Shenzi's clan and the older brother of Azizi. He is also one of Everu's closest henchmen with his brother, Shenzi, and Kivuli. Not many know it but he is also the father of Hafsa's daughter, Kesi. The two have mutual respect for one another and don't show that they mated. Appearance Kamari looks like a normal hyena, having the same body shape, hairless head, and black mane. He has smoky gray fur with his muzzle being a lighter gray shade and his paws being black. He has yellow eyes and thick eyebrows that got bushier with age. Personality Kamari makes an ironic companion to the scheming Scar, serving as a much less intelligent and much less serious henchman. His comical nature manages to shine through in every situation, even dire ones, exposing his need for a good laugh and his inability to take Scar's plot seriously. Because of this, Kamari often comes across as dim-witted, being more concerned with making jokes than getting the job done. His need for humor more often than not gets in the way of his accomplishing Scar's goals, though Kamari proves too shallow to truly connect the dots, blissfully unaware of how his foolish choices can offset his goals. In social circumstances, Kamari is much the same, unable to pick up on disapproval or sarcasm. Though Scar often hints to his henchman that he's displeased, Kamari rarely picks up on this, instead of pouring lemon juice on Scar's wounds by making comments devoid of tact that ignore the problems at hand. Both in the real world and in the social realm, Kamari is clueless, incapable of following oral bread crumbs and in constant need of spoon-feeding from Scar. This unintelligence, both on the field and off, is typically wrapped in a veil of high energy and love for the chase, as Kamari can be very passionate when in the moment. Almost maniacal, he cares little for the lives of others when something he wants is at stake, being willing to kill cubs simply because his belly is hollow. When driven by survival needs, such as hunger or power, Kamari can be dangerous, prone to blindly following the orders of others no matter what is asked of him. Murder is often part of Kamari's regime, and combined with a love for energy and movement, this skewed set of moral values can be dangerous. Though often used for jokes and stupid antics, Kamari's high energy is more disastrous than it seems. Despite his more dangerous side, Kamari assumes the role of a follower, rarely taking action on his own. He works in the background, a crony, always following either Scar's or Shenzi's orders. When chided, he is not one to stand against authority, instead of taking criticism in stride and striving to avoid his superiors' wrath. This reveals him to be a bit of a coward, more inclined to evade conflict than face it, and almost incapable of thinking for himself. Ironically, Kamari's cowardice and submissive nature are made up for by his dangerously short temper. When angered, his more violent side shines through, and he is known to react impulsively, in the mindset that fighting and yelling can solve his anger issues rather than talking patiently with his aggressors. Under pressure, this side comes out all the more ugly, exposing a vicious side to Kamari that is often summoned by his hot temper. This short-circuited patience system is most likely due to Kamari's somewhat low self-esteem, an image which is fueled by his constant humiliations and misfortunes. Of all the hyenas, Kamari suffers the most, both physically and socially, often serving as the butt-end of the trio's teasing. Though burdened by his physical pains, Kamari is often taunted for his bad luck, provoked into letting his temper loose. Perhaps because he is so often mocked and taunted by his friends, Kamari harbors deep grudges against the inflictors of the injuries, prone to cursing their names and even turning against them, as in the case of Scar. Ultimately, Kamari's pride is more important to him than friends, and taunting him can prove to be a big mistake. Unfortunate but too rigid to take it lightly, Kamari refuses to be shot down and will let anger reign when shamed. Background Not much is known about Kamari's background. But it is assumed that he was born during the reign of Thema and grew up alongside Shenzi, Hafsa, and Azizi. At some point in time, Kamari ended up mating with Hafsa which resulted in Kesi. However, the two split deciding to remain on mutual terms and respect. ''The New Legacy 7: Rise of a King'' Kamari is set to make his appearance in The Elephant Graveyard Quotes : Hafsa: "We are to never mention this to anyone." : Kamari: "Agreed." : — Kamari and Hafsa agreeing to never speak about them mating. : Zazu: "Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..." : Kamari: "Who're you callin' oopid-stay?" : — Kamari and Zazu : Kamari: "Yeah! Be prepared! Yeah-heh! We'll be prepared! Heh! For what?" : Scar: "For the death of the king." : Kamari: "Why? Is he sick?" : Scar: "No, fool. We're gonna kill him. And Simba, too." : — Kamari and Scar : Kamari: "I thought things were bad under Mufasa" : Scar: "What did you say?" : Kamari: "I said, 'Muf—" : Shenzi: (nudges Kamari) : Kamari: "I said, uh, 'Qué Pasa?" : — Kamari, Scar, and Shenzi Family Members Father :Unnamed Mate :Hafsa (formerly) Daughter :Kesi Tree Trivia * Kamari was originally named "Banzai" but was changed to follow the names of the 2019 film. References Category:Canon revised Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Animals Category:Hyena Clan